Les mystères de Chary
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Chary, jeune lycéenne de dix-sept ans, vient de perdre ses parents. Pourtant, la demoiselle ne semble pas plus affectée que cela par leur mort. Et alors qu'elle revient du cimetière où ils sont enterrés, cette dernière se fait agresser. Là, elle se voit sauver par un homme tout de noir vêtu et des plus étranges qui ne lui est pas inconnu... ( résumé complet à l'intérieur ! )
1. Chapter I : L'ombre en filature

**Résumé :** Chary, jeune lycéenne de dix-sept ans, vient de perdre ses parents. Pourtant, la demoiselle ne semble pas plus affectée que cela par leur mort. Et alors qu'elle revient du cimetière où ils sont enterrés, cette dernière se fait agresser. Bien que se défendant du mieux qu'elle peut, elle n'arrive pas à bout de ses agresseurs. Là, elle se voit sauver par un homme tout de noir vêtu et des plus étranges qui ne lui est pas inconnu. En effet, elle se souvient l'avoir vu lors de l'enterrement de ses parents. Qui est-il ? Que lui veut-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui trottent dans la tête de la demoiselle qui semble entouré d'épais mystères.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre I : L'ombre en filature **

**25 Décembre 2016**

Le vent froid venait taquiner les nombreuses personnes présentent en ce jour sombre et sans joie. Le ciel gris semblait sans vie, reflétant parfaitement l'humeur présent de Chary qui, debout devant le trou, gardait en sa main gantée de noir et serrée contre sa poitrine une rose blanche. Tout le monde s'en était déjà débarrassé, l'ayant jeté dans le trou, là où reposait les deux cercueils avec, à l'intérieur, la dépouille de ses défunt parents : Christine et Gérard Geller.

Personne ne savait exactement la cause réelle de leur mort. On les avait retrouvé, inerte, assit sur un banc, comme endormi paisiblement. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Bien qu'ayant un fin sourire aux lèvres, ayant l'air serein, tous deux ne respiraient plus ; leur cœur ne battait plus ; tout deux ne vivaient plus.

Chary se souvient parfaitement de ce jour où, alors qu'elle était en cours, des surveillants étaient venu la chercher, accompagnés de deux agents de police. Ils avaient l'air grave, elle n'avait qu'haussé un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi. Ce n'est qu'après un moment que l'un des policier s'avança avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, jetant un regard à son collègue pour prendre ensuite la parole et de lui annoncer la nouvelle, le tout accompagné d'un : " Je suis désolé ".

Un silence s'en était suivit, avant que la jeune fille ne réagisse.

" Ah "

Les personnes en face d'elle en avaient été plus que surpris, choqués même, mais n'avaient rien. Ils l'avaient regardé retourner en classe, la voyant rejoindre sa place sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades qui se demandaient pourquoi Chary pleurait des torrents de larmes sans même essayer de les retenir.

Une légère bourrasque vint soulever ses long cheveux châtain clair/blond foncé qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère alors que, doucement, des flocons de neige venaient progressivement recouvrir le sol d'un manteau de neige qui, peu à peu, s'épaississait.

" Chary... "

Sans même se retourner vers le propriétaire de la voix, la demoiselle baissa son regard sur le rose, éloignant sa main de sa poitrine pour la poster juste au dessus du trou. Elle serra plus fortement le poing, sentant même à travers le tissu de ses gants noir, comme le reste de sa tenu, les piques de la fleur. Desserrant lentement le poing, elle laissa la fleur tomber pour rencontrer le cercueil alors qu'au même moment, elle ferma les yeux.

Alors que la plupart des personnes s'éloignaient, pleurant dans les bras d'autres, partant pour d'autres, Chary, elle, ne bougeait pas de devant la tombe qui, peu à peu, se fermait, regardant les hommes reboucher le trou sans expression, laissant une unique larme couler le long de sa joue pâle et froide. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle respira fortement, créant de la fumée qui s'envola dans les airs.

Un croassement lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'elle releva la tête qu'elle gardait résolument fixé en direction de la tombe, découvrant un corbeau posté sur la stèle de la tombe de ses parents dont le trou était entrain d'être rebouché. Là, une bourrasque se leva, l'obligeant à retenir ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils lui bouchent la vue en même temps qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas se recevoir de mèches. Le bruissement des ailes de l'oiseau de présage se fit entendre en même temps que quelques plumes retombaient sur le sol ; rouvrant ensuite les yeux, elle écarquilla un peu lorsque, au milieu des pierres tombales, elle vit un homme, tout de noir vêtu, semblant recueillir des flocons de neige au creux de sa main gantée de blanc, soufflant de la fumée alors que ses cheveux corbeau semblaient danser autour de son visage.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Chary ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet inconnu qui, comme si il avait sentit son regard, tourna dans un premier temps ses yeux brun avec un étrange reflet rougeâtre, pour ensuite tourner complètement la tête, baissant la main en même temps qu'un sourire presque mélancolique se peignait sur son visage.

" Chary. "

Tournant sa tête sur la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule recouverte d'un manteau noir pour remonter jusqu'au visage de Franck, l'un des frères de sa mère. Sans un mot, elle hocha la tête avant de la tourner une dernière fois vers là où l'homme était. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne vit personne, comme si elle l'avait rêvé. Puis, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, elle se détourna enfin de la tombe de ses parents pour rejoindre sa oncle qui l'attendait pour rentrer.

 **18 Mars 2016**

Chary s'accroupit au sol, prenant entre ses doigts pâles le bouquet fané, le remplaçant par un qu'elle avait acheté sur le chemin. Se relevant, elle alla jeter les fleurs mortes dans une poubelles fait à cet effet avant de revenir devant la tombe, venant s'asseoir à même le sol, entourant ses jambes croisaient de ses bras qu'elle crocheta à l'aide de ses doigts.

Elle ne dit rien, regardant la croix d'un air détaché, fixant sans sourciller le noms de ses parents avec leur date de naissance et de mort. Puis, après un moment, elle ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

" Il y a un type qui m'a dit un jour que les yeux était le reflet de l'âme... Selon lui, les miens sont spéciaux. Mon œil bleu, dit-elle en venant caresser sa peau sous son œil gauche, représente le masque de pureté que revête mon âme pour tromper les gens qui m'entoure. "

Elle se tue, son regard semblant s'assombrir.

" Mon autre œil, reprit-elle en réitérant le geste pour le droit. Mon œil... représente la vrai nature de mon âme. Sa vrai couleur... Dîtes ? Ais-je l'âme si souillé ? Si noir ? Si... emplit de ténèbres ? Ou bien l'homme n'a fait que se moquer de moi ? "

Soupirant, Chary fini par se relever, plongeant ses mains dans sa veste en cuir qu'elle avait laissé ouverte sur son haut rouge bordeaux et qui lui retombait à mi-cuisse, recouvrant son short en jean foncé. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna, quittant tranquillement le cimetière. L'air neutre, elle traversa les rues peu fréquentées en vu de l'heure plus que tardive, ignorant le groupe d'homme qui, ricanant, s'était mit à la suivre.

Leur jetant malgré tout un recoin par dessus son épaule, elle tourna ensuite dans une petite ruelle, se plaquant contre le mur du bâtiment aussitôt après, attendant que l'un d'eux face sont apparition. Aussitôt que l'un d'eux apparut, elle leva la jambe qui partit rencontrer ses parties intimes. Elle regarda l'homme tomber au sol en gémissant, se tenant l'entre jambe des deux mains.

" Je peux savoir ce que vous avez à me suivre ? " Siffla-t-elle au reste des hommes qui semblaient avoir perdu leur sourire et fusillaient la lycéenne du regard. " Foutez moi la paix. "

L'un des hommes réagit en premier, se jetant sur elle. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, envoyant sa jambes dans les côtes de l'homme qui grogna de douleur avant de lui assener un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, elle se courba légèrement avant de se recevoir un uppercut qui la fit vaciller un moment avant de tomber sur les fesses. Toussant avant d'essuyer le sang qui provenait de sa lèvre coupé ainsi que de sa bouche suite au choc, elle fusilla l'homme du regard, lui lançant un juron qui ne lui plut guère.

Revenant à la charge, l'homme envoya sa jambe en direction du ventre de la demoiselle qui roula sur le côté avant de venir le faucher, le faisant tomber en arrière. Se relevant rapidement, un vertige la prit, laissant l'occasion à l'un de ses agresseurs de la plaquer contre un mur pendant que deux autres la maintenait immobile, l'empêchant de bouger les bras.

" Lâchez-moi ! Connard ! " Hurla-t-elle en envoyant ses jambes comme elle put avant de se plier en deux lorsque, pour la faire taire, l'un de ses agresseurs lui avait envoyé son poing dans le ventre avec violence.

Fermant les yeux tout en toussant, elle se sentit être brutalement relever et plaqué de nouveau contre le mur alors que l'un des hommes lui maintient le visage d'une main, l'obligeant à le regarder.

" Tu te laisse pas faire, hein ? J'adore ça. "

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme ouvrir sa braguette et baissé son pantalon. Paniquant, elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, ignorant la douleur des coup qui suivirent pour la faire cesser.

Puis, rouvrant d'un coup les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler lorsqu'on essaya de lui ôter son short. Malheureusement pour elle, une main sur sa bouche étouffa son cris. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans retenu avant qu'un sursaut ne la prenne au même moment où une ombre noir passa entre elle est l'homme qui s'éloigna pour regarder à sa droite, à la sortie de la ruelle.

Là, il vit un homme tout en noir qui le regardait d'un air sombre tout en s'avançant dangereusement. L'homme se rhabilla alors que les autres homme qui maintenait Chary la lâchèrent pour rejoindre leur pote. Sans attendre elle se rhabilla à son tour à la hâte avant de sursauter lorsqu'une main ganté blanche se présenta à elle. Restant un moment à la fixé, elle fini par la prendre et se releva en grimaçant.

Relevant la tête pour remercier l'homme elle se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qu'elle avait vu quatre mois plus tôt, dans le cimetière. Ce dernier était habillé de la même manière que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu mais arborait un visage neutre. Tournant la tête rapidement tout en lâchant la main de l'homme, elle vit avec stupéfaction le groupe à terre, K.O. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien entendu, et en si peu de temps...

" Je..., commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'homme. Mer-...ci... "

Regardant partout dans la ruelle, elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 _Il était là il y a une minutes... c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai rêvé ou quoi ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Nom de famille maudit

**Résumé :** Chary, jeune lycéenne de dix-sept ans, vient de perdre ses parents. Pourtant, la demoiselle ne semble pas plus affectée que cela par leur mort. Et alors qu'elle revient du cimetière où ils sont enterrés, cette dernière se fait agresser. Bien que se défendant du mieux qu'elle peut, elle n'arrive pas à bout de ses agresseurs. Là, elle se voit sauver par un homme tout de noir vêtu et des plus étranges qui ne lui est pas inconnu. En effet, elle se souvient l'avoir vu lors de l'enterrement de ses parents. Qui est-il ? Que lui veut-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui trottent dans la tête de la demoiselle qui semble entouré d'épais mystères.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Nom de famille maudit**

Chary soupira en relevant son crayon de sa feuille où, au lieu d'y avoir écrit la leçon comme tout le monde – on exclut volontairement ceux qui bavardent ou ne prennent pas la leçon – la jeune demoiselle y avait dessiné.

Premier plan, elle, de dos, puis la pierre tombale, avec les deux employer rebouchant le troue ; en troisième plan si l'on oublie le paysage ensuite, un homme, grand, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, les mains gantées de blancs dont l'une recueille des flocons de neige. Son visage pâle dirigé vers le ciel et ces cheveux noirs comme son œil droit se secouant au grès du vent.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu dans la ruelle, elle ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit. D'un, qui était-il ? Il connaissait forcément sa famille, ou tout du moins ses parents vu qu'il était présent lors de leur enterrement. Mais... n'avait-elle pas... tout simplement... rêvé ?

« Chary Geller ! Merci d'écouter mon cours et de prendre en note au lieu de dessiner ! S'écria soudain son professeur de... philosophie, si elle ne se trompait pas – elle ne savait pas vraiment – une fois celui-ci posté devant son pupitre.

-Phantomhive, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre sans relever le regard, continuant de peaufiner son dessin comme si de rien était.

-Pardon ? »

Soupirant tout en fermant les yeux, stoppant ses gestes, Chary redressa la tête tout en relevant ses paupières, dévoilant ses yeux vairons à son professeur qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme la plupart des personnes qui découvraient son regard, l'un bleu comme l'océan, l'autre noir comme les ténèbres. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Vous avez oublié Phantomhive, reprit-elle d'un ton toujours neutre, bien que l'on pouvait parfaitement entendre la froideur dans sa voix, et ce, depuis la mort de ses défunt parents. Mon nom c'est Chary Cloudia Rachel Geller Phantomhive. »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à donner ses deux autres prénoms : les deux noms suffisent. Mais ses parents, depuis toute petite, l'avait habitué à se présenter auprès des gens en dictant tous ses prénoms et ses deux noms. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne le savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais elle le faisait. Après tout, il est toujours difficile de se défaire d'une habitude, autant qu'il est difficile de s'en faire une nouvelle en peu de temps.

Finalement, si, peut-être qu'elle le savait. Elle en avait une idée. Et cela résidait dans son deuxième nom, le plus important comme disait sa mère. Phantomhive. Même après tout ce temps, ce nom était toujours autant connu. La famille était une très vieille famille anglaise tout aussi puissante que influente, connu pour son entreprise de jouets et de peluche, ainsi que de bonbon. Même encore aujourd'hui, l'entreprise Phantom fait un carton dans le monde entier. Sa mère y est tout droit issus.

Mais, en dehors de cela, on raconte que, depuis la fin du XIXème siècle, cette famille serait maudite. Beaucoup associe ce nom au diable. Une famille sombre, une famille de l'ombre comme beaucoup dise. Ayant les mains tâchés de sang dès la naissance.

Alors, peut-être que, si ses parents l'on habitué à se présenter ainsi, c'est peut-être pour rappeler son rang, sa puissance en tant qu'Héritière et désormais dernière Phantomhive ?

La cloche sonna, faisant sursauter le professeur qui soupira, retournant à son bureau alors que les élèves rangeaient rapidement leur affaire, heureux de pouvoir quitter le lycée et rentrer chez eux.

Chary, elle, soupira tout en rageant ses affaires. Debout devant son bureau, elle se stoppa pour fixer son dessin, ou plutôt l'homme qui ne souhaitait pas quitter ses pensées, l'agaçant. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne bougea pas avant de refermer son classeur et de le ranger dans son sac.

Non, elle devait forcément avoir rêvé. Il apparaissait comme ça pour disparaître ensuite, comme si elle avait rêvé. Elle se stoppa dans le couloir, la tête baissé en direction du sol, les sourcils froncés. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait mit K.O le groupe qui l'avait agressé la dernière fois ? Une chose est sur, ce n'est pas elle. Ou alors, elle ne s'en souvient pas.

« Chary ! »

Sursautant, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage en découvrant Ana, son amie. Cette dernière faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle, était fine et possédés deux grand yeux gris ainsi que de beau cheveux blond.

« Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, ricana son amie avant que toute deux ne reprennent leur marche, direction la sortie. Tu pensais à ton beau ténébreux ?

-Ana » soupira-t-elle, amusé malgré tout.

Ana était la seule à qui Chary avait raconté sa « rencontre » avec cet homme en noir. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, avait rie avant de la comparait à un personnage de Grey's Anatomy qui arrive à coucher avec un fantôme. La jeune châtain avoue avoir bien rie sur le moment. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, elle avait cette sensation de réalité qui la rassurait et lui faisait froid dans le dos en même temps.

« Bah, excuse moi, mais vu comment tu tag tes cahiers, on dirait une jeune fille amouraché !

-Je te merde Ana !

-Moi aussi je te n'aime. »

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

« Et je fais comment moi pour répéter maintenant ? Soupira Chary en fixant son téléphone de ses yeux vairons. Je les connais moi mes répliques, pas la mise en scène. »

Venant le fourrer dans son sac qu'elle avait posé à même le sol de la scène où elle et sa troupe de théâtre qu'elle avait rejoint depuis quelques mois maintenant allaient jouer la si connu pièce de Sophocle : Œdipe Roi ! Dont elle jouait d'ailleurs le rôle de Jocaste.

Elle n'était pas stressé à l'idée qu'il en restait plus que deux séances avant le spectacle. Non, elle connaissait ses lignes sur le bout des doigts depuis un moment déjà. La seule chose qui lui restait à apprendre, c'était la mise en scène. Seulement voilà, son prof' venait de l'appeler : la répétition était annulée ! Et Chary rageait. Elle qui attendait ce jour avec impatience pour pouvoir d'un essayer son costume qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo pour l'instant, et de deux, commencer à garder en tête la mise en scène.

Du coup, elle se retrouvait toute seule dans la salle de spectacle, debout au centre de la scène , cherchant un moyen de répéter efficacement. Jetant sans peur de casse son sac sur l'un des sièges où le publique serait bientôt assit, la demoiselle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle apparaît pour la première fois lorsque ce déroule l'Agon entre Créon et Œdipe. Elle apparaît pour apaiser les tensions. Donc, autant venir directe des coulisses. Après, elle suppose qu'elle ira vers Œdipe et Créon. Puis, elle pensa, qu'il serait bien de bouger durant son dialogue avec seulement Œdipe, histoire de ne pas rendre la chose ennuyeuse.

« Arrêtez, seigneurs. » s'éleva soudain une voix grave mais ô combien sensuelle derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Se retournant rapidement et ne connaissant guère ce sublime timbre de voix, son cœur rata un battement alors que son souffle se coupa sous la surprise. Là, devant les siège, debout et droit, toujours habillé de noir, l'inconnu du cimetière et de la ruelle était là. Il la fixait de ses yeux brun à l'étrange reflet rougeâtre qui, pourtant, ne pourrait ne pas être présent dans ses yeux si envoûtant. Sa peau était définitivement très pâle alors que ses cheveux d'un noir digne des plumes d'un corbeau étaient attaché en une queue basse, ses deux mèches de cheveux entourant toujours son beau visage.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé alors qu'il grimpa sur scène avec une facilité, une agilité et une élégance rare, d'un simple saut. Chary ne put s'empêcher de le détailler sans retenu de la tête aux pieds. Il portait des chaussures de ville parfaitement ciré couleur du charbon, un jean moulant noir et un haut ainsi qu'une veste en cuir de même couleur. Étrangement, cela faisait encore plus ressortir sa pâleur mais Chary trouvait cela... normal de voir cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adan tout en noir avec se sourire faux étirant ses lèvres.

« Je vois arriver à propos Jocaste sortant du palais, reprit l'homme, jouant parfaitement son rôle du Coryphée, qui surpris autant qu'admira la demoiselle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avec son aide, il vous faut mettre un terme à cette querelle. »

L'homme c'était lui aussi déplacé jusqu'au centre de la scène, aux côtés de Chary avant de se tourner vers elle au même moment où il prononçait son dernier mot, un sourire forcé aux lèvres qui l'agaça et lui fit froncer les sourcils inconsciemment.

Reprenant doucement conscience de la réalité, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ignorait si cet homme était réelle où si elle venait de l'imaginer, comme toutes les autres fois, afin de s'aider à répéter. Il en est qu'elle se redressa, arborant son masque de Jocaste avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Malheureux, quelle absurde guerre de mots avez-vous suscitée ? Commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, jouant avec ses gestes, bougeant les mains pour montrer son indignation et son inquiétude. Quand notre terre est si malade, ne rougissez-vous pas de ces disputes privées ? Rentre donc, et toi, Créon, repars chez toi, n'aggravez pas une douleur sans importance.

-Mais ma sœur, terrible est la peine que ton époux Œdipe veut m'infliger, en me vouant à l'un de deux maux :, reprit-il en changeant d'attitude et de ton, jouant comme si Œdipe était présent, jetant un regard noir en coin qui fit sourire intérieurement la demoiselle. Quittez ma patrie, ou périr. »

Alors que Chary pensait qu'elle allait devoir jouer Œdipe ou le sauter volontairement, elle le vit se déplacer là où son regard sombre s'était posé quelques instants plus tôt, prenant le rôle d'œdipe, la faisant rire malgré elle.

« En effet, femme, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, pointant son doigt vers là où il était avant. Car j'ai surpris la fourberie du complot qu'il tramait contre ma personne.

-Périsse mon bonheur, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt après avoir reprit le rôle de Créon, regardant furtivement Chary se retenir de rire alors qu'il était tourné vers « Œdipe ». Que je sois maudit, que je meure si j'ai commis le moindre fait dont tu m'accuses !

-Je t'en conjure par les dieux, crois-le, Œdipe, s'exclama aussitôt Jocaste en jouant le jeu de l'homme, s'avançant vers son « époux », un air désespéré au visage. Avant tout par respect pour un serment si vénérable, et puis pour moi, pour tous ces gens auprès de toi ! »

Ainsi de suite, Chary répéta, joyeusement aidé par l'homme qui une fois terminé descendit de scène sans un mot ni un regard pour la châtain qui fit quelques pas en sa direction, prête à parler ou plutôt, à demander.

« Sebastian Michaelis, déclara l'homme en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille sa question, souriant malicieusement. Lady Chary Cloudia Rachel Geller... _**Phantomhive**_. »


End file.
